


Game Night

by 0JokingAround



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Romance, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0JokingAround/pseuds/0JokingAround
Summary: It was hard for them to be truly happy for him.





	1. Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fandom.
> 
> Ut Papyrus- Papyrus- Normal  
> Uf Papyrus- Edge- ALL CAPS  
> Us Papyrus- Stretch- lowercase  
> Sf Papyrus- Slim- Italics

"CAN YOU TWO AT LEAST TRY TO PLAY THIS GAME?!"

_"We are."_

"LIES! ITS BEEN TWENTY MINUTES AND NEITHER OF YOU ARE EVEN CLOSE TO BEATING ME!"

"i thought you liked winning?"

"WHEN THERES A CHALLENGE! PAPYRUS IS THE ONLY ONE WHOS ACTUALLY TESTING MY SUPERIOR BOARD GAME SKILLS. SPEAKING OF PAPYRUS...WHERE IS HE?"

"doorbell rang. he went to get the door."

"I KNOW THAT! WHAT I'D LIKE TO KNOW IS WHY IS IT TAKING HIM SO LONG? ITS HIS TURN!"

_"Maybe he ordered something?"_

"I'LL GO GET HIM, BUT HE LOSES A TURN FOR TAKING SO...OH."Edge suddenly stopped right at the entrance of the kitchen, looking towards the scene he couldn't tear his eye sockets away.

_"Edge?"_

"DID...ANY OF YOU TWO ORDER HIM FLOWERS?"

"...what?"

"I'M TAKING THAT AS A NO..."

Stretch and Slim quickly walked to Edge's side and directed their eyes to a very...curious sight. Papyrus was standing by the door with a bouquet of roses in his hands. A bright orange blush painted his cheekbones, a gentle smile taking place on his face. His eyes roamed over the red flowers with nothing but complete fondness in them. He held the bouquet close to his chest as if they would disappear if he didn't.

It was such a curious sight...they couldn't find it in themselves to look away, but they could definitely feel the blush crawling upon their faces.

Papyrus just looked so happy...so beautiful....

Feeling like he was being watched, Papyrus turned his head and saw his friends staring at him."O-Oh! Hey guys! Look what I've just received as a special delivery!"

Shaking their heads from their trance and trying to mentally get rid of their blush, Slim was the first to respond.

_"A...bouquet of roses."_

Papyrus nodded, watching his friends walk closer to him and look at the bouquet with surprised looks.

"Aren't they lovely?"

"yeah...they are."

"SO...WHO GAVE THEM TO YOU?"

Papyrus hummed in thought."I'm not quite sure. I asked the special delivery guy, but he says it was from an anonymous. He did say there was a card in here, though."Looking at the bouquet closely, he noticed something pink hidden in the stems of the roses. He pulled it out and read it out loud.

**Dear Papyrus,  
I hope you like these flowers I've picked out just for you, even though they pale in comparison to your own beauty.**

**Love,  
Your Secret Admirer**

Papyrus felt his face grow warmer and his blush spreading even more across his face."W-Wowie...I got a secret admirer!"

Stretch, Edge, and Slim looked at each other with a mix of feelings before turning their attention to Papyrus again. They wanted to feel happy for him...and they do to some extent, but...

"congrats, buddy."

It was hard.

_"Yeah man, way to go!"_

It was hard for them to be truly happy for him.

"WHOEVER THIS IS...IS GOING TO BE VERY LUCKY, PAPYRUS."

When they were in love with him.

Papyrus felt like his face couldn't get any brighter, but it did."Nyeh heh heh! Thanks, guys! I'm going to put these in a vase right away! Then, we can continue our game night."

The three skeletons watched him run upstairs to find a vase somewhere, before they went in to the kitchen again and sat down in their seats. They stared at the board game that they no longer felt like playing anymore, and sighed in unison. As soon as they heard footsteps they quickly put on a facade as Papyrus rushed in to the room. With a vase in one hand and the bouquet in the other, he went to the sink and turned it on. He turned off the sink as soon as the vase filled up with water, putting the bouquet carefully in the vase and placing it gently on the middle of the table.

The three stared at vase of roses sadly for a moment, before putting on a fake smile for Papyrus, who still had a hint of blush on his face. He played his turn, continuing game night even though for the other three skeletons in the room...

It was pretty much over.


	2. To Be There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't like this situation as much as they did, but this had to be settled before things got out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fandom.
> 
> Ut Papyrus- Papyrus- Normal  
> Uf Papyrus- Edge- ALL CAPS  
> Us Papyrus- Stretch- lowercase  
> Sf Papyrus- Slim- Italics

"so...game night is cancelled this week, huh?"

Slim nodded.

"HAVEN'T EVEN MET THIS SECRET ADMIRER AND THEY'RE ALREADY PISSING ME OFF."

"game night is cancelled for one night, edge. there's always next week."

_"B-But what if he decides to go another date next week? W-what if it b-becomes a thing?"_

"IT BETTER NOT! PAPYRUS LOVES GAME NIGHTS!"

Stretch sighed as he watched his boyfriends complain about the whole secret admirer thing. He was starting to get a headache from it all. Although, he wasn't quite sure what was making his headache worse, the arguing or the thought of all those gifts Papyrus received for the last few days. He hated to admit it, but whoever this secret admirer was, they were pretty romantic. They were a bit cheesy, corny, and cliché, but the gifts were still sweet.

Papyrus absolutely loved them.

First, it was the bouquet of roses on game night. Then, the next day Papyrus texted him, Edge, and Slim that he received a big heart shaped box of chocolates as a special delivery again. He even sent a picture of it and also showed the note attached to it. On it, it read:

**Dear Papyrus,  
Some sweets for my sweet.**

The next day after that and for the past four days he's recieved a love letter in the mail, each telling him how much of a wonderful, beautiful skeleton he is. Papyrus would always text him, Edge, and Slim about these things, and send them pictures of the gifts. They couldn't stand to look at them. They were already tired of hearing about this secret admirer.

"WHAT PISSES ME OFF THE MOST IS THAT ALL OUR BROTHERS KNOW WHO IT IS, INCLUDING SANS, AND WON'T TELL US!"

_"It's not fair..."_

"well, if sans approves then they must be good enough to date paps."

Edge crossed his arms and looked down at his shoes."THEY BETTER BE..."He said with a scowl, but his voice betrayed him a bit. Stretch could hear a trace of sadness behind it.

_"W-what if they're not? What if it's some kind of perv o-or a creep that's going to-"_

Stretch quickly got up from his spot on the couch and hugged Slim, who was shaking nervously. He gave him a quick peck on the cheek, which colored Slim's cheekbones a bit, before looking him in the eyes."calm down. you really think sans would've let some perv date his baby bro? pretty sure he interrogated and threatened them before he gave his approval."

Slim chuckled at that, nuzzling him and nodded. _"Y-You're right."_

Stretch motioned for Edge to join in on the hug, who did so after a few moments of hesitation. He knew his darker version needed some comfort, too. They all needed comfort. They all needed to be there for one another, for each other.

"we have to wait and see who this secret admirer is. we can't just immediately assume the worse about them."

"THERES NO HARM IN WORRYING, ESPECIALLY SINCE PAPYRUS IS INVOLVED! FOR ALL WE KNOW THIS COULD BE A CRUEL PLOT TO LURE HIM INTO-"

"edge. come on. stop."

Edge sighed, knowing he was going a bit too far, but he believed he had every right to be!

_"It...may not even work out."_

"true."

_"B-But then he'll be heartbroken..."_

"THEN I'LL KILL THEM."

_"But if it all goes well, then Paps might fall in love and be together with them forever."_

"I'LL STILL KILL THEM!"

_"B-But then you'd be killing Papyrus' lover and that would break his heart!"_

"...DAMMIT! THIS IS A LOSE-LOSE SITUATION!"

Strecth sighed again, feeling the headache getting stronger by the second. He didn't like this situation as much as they did, but this had to be settled before things got out of hand. They couldn't let their own jealousy get the better of them.

"ok, look. whatever happens, happens. good or bad. if it's good, we have to move on and be there to support him. if it's bad, we comfort him in his time of need. i know it's easier said then done, but...i think we can all agree that we'll be there for him. right?"

Edge sighed a little, giving him a small, sad smile before kissing him on his forehead. He chuckled bitterly."WHOEVER THIS SECRET ADMIRER IS...THEY BETTER BE WORTH PAPYRUS' TIME. HE DESERVES ONLY THE BEST."

Slim kissed Stretch and Edge in between their eye sockets. _"They better treat him like the precious cinnamon roll that he is. I...I just want Papyrus to be happy. I want him to be happy and loved."_

"we all want what's best for him. we all want it to be us...but maybe we're not. maybe secret admirer is."

_"Guess we'll find out tomorrow."_

"NO DOUBT HE'LL TEXT US ALL ABOUT IT."

"and we'll be there to listen and support him...no matter how much it hurts."

Edge and Slim nodded, a sad smile upon their face.

He could only imagine how sad his smile was on his face, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyanidecupcake- I'm not sure how many chapters this story is going to be, but as for now I'm thinking it will only be a few.
> 
> Thanks to all who read, comment, and give out kudos to this story.


	3. What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, they found the biggest tree.
> 
> They saw a blanket and a picnic basket right under it...
> 
> So...where was the secret admirer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fandom.
> 
> Ut Sans- Sans- lowercase bold  
> Ut Papyrus- Papyrus- Normal  
> Uf Papyrus- Edge- ALL CAPS  
> Us Papyrus- Stretch- lowercase  
> Sf Papyrus- Slim- Italics

Today was the day. Papyrus was going on his first date, and although they weren't too thrilled about it, they hoped it would go well for him. They would make sure it would go well for his sake. How? Because they were going to be right there...

Watching the whole thing.

Sans texted them to do him a favor and spy on his little brother's date. Even though Sans approved of Papyrus' date, he still wanted to make sure everything goes well. He said that he had work and couldn't do it himself, saying he would feel more reassured at work knowing someone his looking out for his little brother. They hesitantly agreed, not really wanting to watch their crush go on a date, but knew how protective Sans was and knew how worried he would get if they sais no.

Was it wrong for them to spy on their crush's first date?

Yes.

Did they feel bad?

No.

Sans told them where it was and when, saying that the secret admirer wrote Papyrus another letter saying they wanted to have a picnic lunch date with him at a park that wasn't too far from where they lived. In a way, they thought this would be good for them. Maybe seeing their crush with someone else will finally convince them to move on. They hoped so anyways. That's if the date goes well.

If it doesn't...secret admirer is going to have a really bad time.

They never been to this park before, but it was a pretty peaceful one. Monsters and human children were playing together in harmony, while their parents were laughing and chatting amongst themselves. It was a nice sight, one they thought they'd never see after being underground for so long. After walking for a couple more minutes, they were approaching their destination. Sans told them the secret admirer wanted to meet Papyrus right under the biggest tree in the park, picnic ready and longing to finally meet him.

Well, they found the biggest tree.

They saw a blanket and a picnic basket right under it...

So...where was the secret admirer?

They looked around to see if anyone was going near the picnic but everyone was walking past it. They hid behind the tree and waited for a few minutes, thinking the secret admirer probably went somewhere quickly and was going to return any moment now...

10 minutes.

They waited for ten minutes and nothing!

_"Papyrus is going to show up any minute now and their date isn't here!"_

"HE'S BEING STOOD UP! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THEM...THEY'RE DEAD!"

"i don't get it...the picnic is all set up and everything. they kept sending gifts and writing love letters to him all week...why would they go through all that and then do this?"

_"M-Maybe they got nervous and left?"_

"IF THATS THE CASE THEN A FUCKING COWARD IS WHAT THEY ARE! PAPYRUS DESERVES BETTER THAN THAT!"

"kind of a hypocritical thing to say considering we're the cowards who couldn't confess to him in time."

"...SHUT UP."

_"Poor Papyrus...and it was going to be his first date, too."_

"they're going to have a bad time that's for sure." Slim and Edge nodded their head in agreement. Stretch took out his phone and called Sans, hoping he was on his break. The phone rang a few times before he heard Sans' voice greeting him. He was about to explain to him what was going on, ask him who was this secret admirer, and where could they find them to 'talk' to them, but was interrupted by Sans' telling him to put it on speaker.

He did so while Slim and Edge moved closer to him to hear what Sans had to say.

Sans chuckled. **"took one of you guys long enough to call. heh heh. you three enjoy your date with my lil bro, alright?"**

"...what?"

**"yeah, you guys owe me big time for doing this. don't ever say i never did anything nice for ya guys."**

_"What?"_

**"i wouldn't have set up my own bro with this whole secret admirer thing for just anyone you know."**

"WHAT?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who read, comment, and give out kudos to this story.


	4. Blessings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They could feel their soul slowly breaking into two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fandom.
> 
> Ut Sans- Sans- lowercase bold  
> Ut Papyrus- Papyrus- Normal  
> Uf Papyrus- Edge- ALL CAPS  
> Us Papyrus- Stretch- lowercase  
> Sf Papyrus- Slim- Italics

They couldn't believe it.

_"We...we've been set up."_

**"yep."**

"all this time...you pretended to be his secret admirer...and our brothers knew."

**"who do you think helped me buy those gifts and write all those letters? i can't take all the credit."**

"...OUR OWN BROTHERS WERE IN ON THIS."

**"correct."**

This was unbelievable.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FUCKERS DID THAT! YOU MESSED WITH OUR FEELINGS YOU SON OF A-"

**"my brother deserves to know."**

The three skeletons fell silent.

They could hear Sans sigh.

**"look, i've known for awhile now that you guys got a thing for my bro. i wasn't sure how to feel about that really. I didn't think you guys deserved Papyrus. even now, i'm still not sure if you guys are good enough to date him."**

They could feel their soul slowly breaking into two.

**"But...i kinda felt bad for you guys, you know? you three fell for my little brother pretty badly. it got to a point where it was getting too hard to watch my bro accidentally friend zone any of you three whenever it looked like you were sharing a moment with him. i mean, it was funny at first, but then it just got so sad i pitied you guys."**

_"So, you mostly did this out of pity."_

**"...well, we all kind of did. Mostly me, though. all your brothers did this mostly out of desperation. they felt like they've tried everything to help you three, but with no results. when i told them about this plan, they didn't hesitate to take a part in it at all. They were growing tired of feeling helpless with all their failed attempts in trying to help their brothers out."**

"...FAIR ENOUGH."

**"to be honest, i wasn't sure how this plan would go exactly. i figured you guys would get all jealous, and you did...but differently than I expected. i was afraid the three of you to would take your jealousy out on my bro, getting angry at him or maybe even do something to hurt him. Whether any of you would do that intentionally or not...doesn't matter. i would've give you all a really, really bad time."**

They shivered at that dark, cold tone his voice took at the end there.

**"thats not what happened, though. your brothers told me you were angry, sad, and jealous, which was to be expected, but you didn't act like that towards paps. instead, despite all your feelings...you guys still supported my bro. i thought it was all just an act at first, just so my bro wouldn't suspect anything. i thought that eventually you guys would get so jealous to the point where none of you could take it anymore and just come out with it. that was how the plan was supposed to go, but again, i wasn't sure if it would turn out like that or not."**

Sans chuckled.

**"i really didn't think you would just let paps go."**

"we...just want what's best for him, sans."

**"i realized that and i want what's best for him too, you know? as soon as your bros told me you'd all try to move on and keep being his friend...well, that warmed my soul. you'd really give up like that? Just for my lil bros happiness?"**

_"Of course."_

"IF WE CAN'T MAKE HIM HAPPY...WE HOPE SOMEONE WILL AT LEAST."

"we love him, sans. we'd do anything for him...even if it means letting him go."

**"well then, you all have my blessings."**

They could feel their soul slowly piecing itself back together.

"REALLY?"

**"yeah, just don't make me regret doing all this. that's all i'm asking."**

_"W-We won't!"_

**"now, go have that date with my lil bro and make him happy, alright? oh, and tell him me and all the other sans' are sorry. i felt really bad tricking him like this and so did the others. oh, and sorry for messing with you guys, too."**

Stretch sighed."no need to apoligize. it's our fault. we should've confessed sooner. we're really lucky this was all fake or else we would've really lost him."

**"yeah."**

_"Thank you, Sans...for all of this. Tell my brother I thank him, as well."_

"I AGREE WITH SLIM. T-THANK YOU...AND TELL MY BROTHER I AM THANKFUL FOR HIS EFFORTS, TOO."

"you really didn't have to do all this for us...thanks. tell Berry he's the best lil bro ever by the way."

**"no prob. i do hope it all works out for you guys. i honestly don't know if paps feels the same way...but I know he'd still want to be friends with you if it doesn't work out."**

_"If he doesn't love us, his friendship is all that we could ask for."_

**"wow...i can't believe i'm letting a bunch of saps to date my bro."**

They felt relieved that Sans couldn't see their blush.

Sans chuckled. **"good luck. try not stand him up, alright? i'm actually rooting for you guys. give paps a good time...but not too good. or else..."**

Click

They all gave out a collective sigh, feeling relieved yet threatened at the same time. They looked at each other with nervous smiles. This was it. Today was going to be the day they were going finally going to tell Papyrus how they feel and they weren't going to leave until they do! Looking over from their hiding spot, they saw a familiar figure walking towards the tree they were behind.

Shit.

It was Papyrus.

They could feel their souls pulsing loudly in their ribcage. They wanted to run. They wanted to hide.

...but they refused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ApathyToThink- Thank you! There will also be just one more chapter left so don't worry!
> 
> Thanks to all who read, comment, and give out kudos to this story.


	5. By Your Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their faces were burning and their soul was aching for an answer with each passing second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fandom.
> 
> Ut Papyrus- Papyrus- Normal  
> Uf Papyrus- Edge- ALL CAPS  
> Us Papyrus- Stretch- lowercase  
> Sf Papyrus- Slim- Italics

They got out from their hiding spot behind the tree and sat down on the checkered blanket. They took a hold of the picnic basket and opened it up, each taking out a food container and a couple of drinks. Sans, really outdone himself with the picnic. The food looked amazing and the drinks were some of their favorites. A few condiments were even placed in the corner of the basket for a certain pair of skeletons.

Stretch and Slim couldn't have asked for better brothers.

The three skeletons waited nervously as Papyrus was getting closer and closer, not noticing them at first. Even though he was walking towards them, his eye sockets were looking anywhere but them. From all the leaves and the flowers to the small trees scattered all around the grassy fields, Papyrus was letting his eyes wander throughout the park. They could see the sparkle in his eyes getting brighter and brighter as he watched the leaves fall, giggling o himself as he watched the children play, and gasp as he took in all the different colors of all sorts of flowers the park had to offer. He looked so happy and excited, they couldn't help but smile.

And damn did he look good, too.

He wasn't wearing his "Cool Dude" dating outfit like they thought he would. Instead, he wore something a bit more casual. It was an outfit they never seen him wear before, which caused them to feel even more nervous as they looked at themselves before looking at each other. They felt so underdressed compared to Papyrus! They were just wearing their regular everyday clothes!

"DAMMIT, THE LEAST OUR BROTHERS COULD HAVE DONE WAS TO SOMEHOW STRATEGICALLY CONVINCE US TO WEAR NICER CLOTHES FOR TODAY!"

_"He must've really wanted to make a good first impression for his secret admirer to go to the trouble to buy new clothes for them."_

"he looks so damn cute in that outfi-""

"Guys?"

The all too familiar voice startled them greatly. They quickly tried to regain their composure by acting all natural...but they ended up making awkward poses instead and greeted him with shaky breaths. Getting a closer look at him now, he was holding something behind his back, but from their angle they couldn't tell what it was. Papyrus cocked his head to the side in a confused, yet curious manner. His smile never leaving his face.

"What are you three doing here?" Before any of them could respond, Papyrus suddenly gasped and smiled brightly."Are you guys on a picnic date? What a coincidence! I'm going on a picnic date with my secret admirer, too!"

The three looked at each other, each silently thinking the same thing....

Oh, Papyrus...you aren't making this any easier.

"In fact, I'm supposed to meet them right under this tree. Have you seen them? Are they on the other side of the tree?"Papyrus was about to take a step forward to walk towards the tree to see if his secret admirer was behind it, or anywhere near the spot they said they would meet up, but stopped when Edge raised his hand in a motion to stop.

"S-SIT DOWN. WE NEED TO SPEAK WITH YOU ABOUT YOUR...DATE."

Papyrus gave them another confused look, before sitting down with them. He saw how the three skeletons looked nervously at each other and felt himself getting worried as well." I-Is there something wrong?"

The three turned their attention to him for a brief moment, before Stretch sighed.

"well, it depends if you think this is wrong or not."

"Nyeh?"

Despite feeling their magic trying to burst right out of their beating souls, they told him everything. After keeping all those feelings inside of them for who knows how long, they finally told him how they really felt about him. They told him there was no secret admirer and how it was all part of Sans' plan to get them to confess. They told him how sorry his brother was for tricking him like that, including their own brothers who were also in on it. They told him how sorry they were for it all to have come to this, and asked for forgiveness for not telling him sooner.

They told him they hope they could all still be friends if he didn't feel the same way.

Papyrus didn't say a word. He was no longer wearing a confused look, or even a crack of a smile. The more he listened to them, the more blank his expression became. As soon as they've said everything they needed and wanted to say they waited for his response. They couldn't tell if only a minute went by or not, but the silence they got sure felt like an eternity for them. His face was unreadable, and that made them all the more anxious.

Their faces were burning and their soul was aching for an answer with each passing second.

_"P-P-Papyrus? Please...s-say something."_

"W-Wowie...,"Papyrus finally said in astonishment, while rubbing his neck nervously,"I...had no idea. This is...this is a lot to take in. I...don't know what to say."

"take your time, paps. we won't rush you for an answer...but it looks pretty obvious what it is already."

Papyrus looked down sadly hearing that."I...I'm sorry. I never thought of you guys like...I never felt that way-"

"DON'T YOU DARE BE SORRY."

Papyrus looked up, giving Edge a confused look.

"THERES NOTHING TO BE SORRY ABOUT, PAPYRUS. ITS...FINE THAT YOU'RE FEELINGS AREN'T THE SAME AS OURS."

_"Edge is right, Papyrus. You can't help for what you feel, and n-neither can we. We love you...and always will, b-but if you just like us as friends, then it's...it's ok. We'll try to love you platonically instead i-if you still want to be friends that is..."_

Stretch nodded in agreement."there's no need to apologize, paps. we'll just have to move on...it won't be easy, but we'll do it for you."

Papyrus stared at them in awe, before revealing what was behind his back the whole time. It was a bouquet of roses, much like the ones he received from the 'not so secret admirer anymore'. He looked down at to see a rose with a petal about to fall off. He gently took it between his fingers and pulled it off from the rose. He looked at it with a sad smile, rubbing it softly.

"You guys are some of the greatest friends I could ever ask for. I never knew that someday I would be able to be friends with such amazing monsters like the three of you,"Papyrus says a soft voice,"I know you don't want me to feel sorry, but you are right about not helping what I feel...and right now I feel sorry. I feel sorry and disappointed in myself for not realizing how you guys felt."

He let go of the petal and watch it twist and twirl in the wind, before looking at his friends. His sad smile slowly turning into a hopeful."I'm sorry I never noticed your love for me. I want to make it up to you guys! I want to give this a chance!"

Stretch, Slim, and Edge stared at him in shock and surprise. They couldn't believe what they just heard.

_"Y-You...You're giving us a chance?"_

Papyrus nodded cheerfully, looking at the bouquet and counted how many there were. There were nine roses in it, so he each gave them three. The three skeletons took it wordlessly, feeling a blush run along their cheekbones.

"You guys deserve it."Papyrus said in a soft voice, determination in his eyes.

Their face was completely flush now as they turned their heads to look at anything but him. Hearing Papyrus say that, giving them a chance, and looking at them with that expression...they were absolutely speechless.

"B-But if it doesn't work out...we can still be friends right? I'd feel awful if I were to lose you guys. You three make me so happy, I can't imagine life without you guys anymore."

They quickly turned their attention back to him.

"OF COURSE!"

_"We could only hope so if this relationship doesn't go well!"_

"we'll always be by your side, paps. whether it's as friends or a lover."

Papyrus blushed at their responses and happily grinned at them. The three couldn't help but return the smile, hoping this was the beginning of something beautiful with the one they love.

DATING START

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ollie_oxen_free- Aw, thank you so much!
> 
> And this story comes to an end. I personally like how I'm ending it here as for what happens afterwards can be up to the imagination. Does Papyrus end up with Stretch, Slim, and Edge as lovers? Or merely just friends in the end? Maybe somewhere in between or is it all lost? 
> 
> However you'd like to think what happened afterwards is up to you. Have fun and thanks to all who read, comment, and give out kudos to this story.


End file.
